Route 4
by HappyHappiness1
Summary: Let's take a peek at route 4 where a neighborhood lies. 4 friends had just finished their third year of highschool at Fairy Tail High and trouble awaits them in Magnolia Street. And these 4 friends all had said, "Meeting eachother was maybe a mistake." What do they mean by that?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notey: Hello peeps…Uhh I forgot what to type…Ah I remember, I wrote this story for all you Fairy Tail lovers, and I hope you really enjoy this story. I actually for once put a lot of thought to it because I wanted to make a Fairy Tail fan fiction for everyone to enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW…and other than that thank you for spending your precious time for this. I don't own Fairy Tail…but I wish I did. ._.**

* * *

Chapter1: Down That Street

"Idiot!" She shouted as she slammed the book onto his salmon colored hair.

"Ow, ow, ow..." muttered Natsu as he rubbed his head, "what was that for…" Instead of finishing his sentence a laugh came that filled the room, and which there stood Lucy Heartfillia soaked wet with water. "Psh, HAHAHAHA!" the pink-haired boy laughed more. His plan had worked all right, oh right…his plan was to drop a bucket filled of water onto Gray, but I guys Lucy was stupid enough to trip over the line causing the water to fall on her. Natsu couldn't stop his laughter it was coming out uncontrollably. Other joined in the laughing as well.

"Natsu, that wasn't funny, I'm soaking wet right now," Lucy angrily responded clutching harder onto the green book she was holding onto. Natsu was still laughing but all that stopped as Erza stepped into the room. The red-head quietly stepped into the room placing herself in the far back. Everyone's eyes were on her but as soon as she sat down they got to their normal selves. The classroom became loud and voices can be heard from all the way down the hall. Erza didn't make a sound, all she did was place her hand on her chin and look out the window.

"Huh, Erza's acting totally weird today, she didn't even yell at us the whole day." Lucy turns around who now noticed that.

Lucy quickly spoke, "I'll go ask her if, you know if anything's wrong." Natsu nodded his head and looked at Lucy as she headed over to her desk. Lucy's face grew blank, a small smile crept onto her face as she faced Erza

Erza, she was asleep. Slowly Lucy took a seat in front of the scarlet haired girl. Lifting her hand up and she poked Erza's cheek. Soon, Natsu who was bored out of his mind came by to the two girls. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Erza just fell asleep, that's all," Lucy whispered, "But, we have to wake up Erza before class starts which is in like a minute."

Gray stepped in being his usually cool self. Trying to spot his friends he spots instead Juvia in front of him being all lovey dovey around him. Ignoring her he finds Natsu and Lucy and of course Erza. Both the pink and the blonde haired students started giggling and before he gets to them, the bell rang.

_RINGGGG _

"Okay, students this is the last day of Fairy Tail High, so bear with me," the teacher spoke. The students nodded in response. Erza was still asleep and Lucy tried to block her from the teachers view. Natsu of course being his usual self asked….

"May I borrow a pencil?" The teacher looked at him them reached into his drawer pulling out the new pencil and threw it at him. Natsu out his arms up and tried to catch it between his hands. Instead the pointy part of the pencil hits his forehead. "OW!" the salmon colored haired boy yells in pain.

"Watcha do this time flame brain, oh wait do you even have a brain?" Gray blurted out.

"Hey what did you just say to me droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled back. The two boys rambled on calling each other names. The teacher completely ignored them and went on teaching the lesson about something….yea something.

"Erza…Erza," Lucy whispered out to her friend behind her. Slowly Erza lifted her eyes and still half asleep. "You've been asleep for almost half of the period Erza!" Lucy quietly shouted.

"Huh…Ah! I've been asleep, Lucy why didn't you wake me up," Erza exclaimed back at the blonde.

"I've been trying…" Lucy replied back quickly while facing back to the front. Without another word the bell rang loudly….finally the last day of school has come. Natsu released himself from Gray and busted out the doors.

"Natsu!WAIT!" Gray angrily shouted and sprinted out the door with his book bag.

"Hey Lucy we should get going too, before Natsu and Gray destroy everything," Erza muttered still sleepy.

"Erza why are sooo sleepy?" Lucy asked while shoving her binder in her bag.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all Lucy…" She replied back as she began to walk out the door.

Lucy muttered to herself, "Nothing…yea right."

* * *

**To be continued…..**

**End notey: This was bad wasn't it, I'm still working to be a good writer….I hope some people enjoyed it. what I really need it that what pairings I should use please PM or somehow give me pairings to use…Thanks….PLEASE REVIEW TOO…..XD (it was too short too) **

** -wArrioR of OoO **


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY, but I can't do the story anymore…I've got a writer's block so I'm starting new Fairy Tail story so check that out thanks… I might continue, maybe.


End file.
